You Deserve It
by Ai-Kusabana
Summary: Fuji's cousin is in Japan! What's this? She dislikes Mizuki and plans to torture him but there's another plan... she's gonna partner the boys along the way including her cousin Fuji!
1. Chapter 1: Her Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama…

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Fuji Syuusuke does not like Mizuki Hajime, but what about his cousin? Does she like him? Or does she have unmentioned plans for him? What's this?!? She's a BL fan!!! And she's gonna partner the guys along the way!

**Warning: **Shounen-ai or Yaoi! Characters might be OOC! Many pairings! Oh, lots of torture for Mizuki! Not for Mizuki fans!

**You Deserve It**

**Chapter 1: Her Arrival**

Three figures stood by the pickup areas, waiting for a certain someone from Flight C138 that landed from England to appear. The plane had just landed minutes ago but many passengers had already passed by them. However, minutes later, a girl with chestnut brown hair with blonde highlights walked into their view as her sapphire eyes scanned the area. She was clad in a beige camisole top with a denim jacket over, along with black mini-skirt and black boots. She was carrying a black traveling bag in her right hand. She was scanning the area when someone called her…

"Naomi-chan!"

The girl turned to the direction of the voice and smiled as she saw the three people running towards her. The three Fuji siblings are standing on her left, each clad in different clothes. Yuuta was wearing his school uniform since he was 'kidnapped' from his school while Syuusuke was clad in a white shirt with khaki pants and white tennis shoes. Yumiko was clad in an ice pink top with black skirt and heels.

"I'm back." Naomi said smiling.

"It's nice to see you again, Nao-chan!" Yumiko said hugging Naomi.

"It's been a while, Yumi-neechan." Naomi said returning the hug.

"Welcome back, my dear Naomi." Syuusuke said his award winning smile intact.

"I'm glad to be back, Syuu-nii." Naomi said giving her best smile.

"Let me carry your bag, Nao-chan!" Yuuta said taking the traveling bag from her hand.

"Yuu-nii, it's nice to see you again. But why are you in your school uniform?" Naomi asked amused.

"If you must know, Mizuki-sempai was supposed to tell me something about who knows what and I was just gonna meet up with him when someone (glaring at Syuusuke) grabbed me from behind and dumped me on the back seat of a car. Then someone (glaring at Yumiko) started the car and drove really fast making me fall from my seat in the process. I didn't even know you were coming until they explained it to me on the way." Yuuta said grinding his teeth.

"Oh, Yuuta! You're so adorable!" Yumiko said clasping her hands together.

"Nee-chan! Isn't it obvious that I'm angry?!? What's so adorable about that?!?"

"giggles… You're so adorable acting like a child."

"Nee-chan's right, you know." Syuusuke and Naomi chorused.

"See, even Syuu-chan and Nao-chan agree with me."

"Grr…"

"We should get going so I could start cooking for lunch and so that Nao-chan can get a little bit of rest."

The four started walking outside the airport. Yuuta and Yumiko were in front of Naomi and Syuusuke. Naomi then asked something to Syuusuke…

"Syuu-nii…"

"Hmm…"

"Who's the sempai Yuu-nii's talking about?"

"Oh… Their team manager. The guy I was talking about in my letters."

"Ah… the weird guy with the ugly purple sweater?"

"Yup."

"Hmm… Now who in the world would like to wear a purple sweater?"

"Misuhi."

"Who's that?"

"Yuuta's team manager."

"Oh. What a weird name!"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm glad you kidnapped Yuu-nii."

"You're far more important than that Miruki."

"Miruki?"

"Yuuta's team manager."

"I thought you said his name was Misuhi."

"I did?"

"What exactly is Yuu-nii's team manager's name?"

"I forgot."

"You forgot?"

"Yeah."

"Ah well… He's not that important anyway."

"True."

Once outside, the four hopped into Yumiko's red car and made their way home.

"Naomi dear, which school do you want to go to? Yumiko asked.

"Oh! How about going to St. Rudolph?" Yuuta asked.

"It would be nice but Father wouldn't want me to live in a dorm."

"Yeah… Uncle's too strict when it comes to his only child."

"How about Syuu-nii's school?"

"That's a great idea! I already fix your papers so you can attend school tomorrow." Yumiko said happily.

"School would be a lot more interesting with you around." Syuusuke said.

"Yes… I'm sure it would be."

"Beware of Aniki's weird teammates." Yuuta warned."

"Yuuta, my teammates are not weird."

"Yes they are! There's that captain of yours who gives too many laps, there's that worrying vice-captain of yours who seems normal, there's that acrobatic player who always says nya, there's that sushi guy who keeps burning when holding a tennis racket, there's that creepy snake dude, the glasses guy who creates poisonous drinks, the guy who loves to eat far too many hamburgers and that cocky brat who pissed people by saying mada mada dane!"

"Don't worry, Yuu-nii. I'll be fine. Besides, they sound interesting. I bet it's gonna be fun studying at Seigaku." Naomi said her sapphire eyes glinting mischievously.

**Next Day at Seigaku Middle School…**

_Class 3, Grade 1_

"Class, today we're gonna have a new student joining us. She came all the way from England so be nice to her."

"Hai, sensei!" the class chorused.

"You may come in now."

The door to the classroom opened. A girl with chestnut brown hair with blonde highlights tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were closed as she stand in front of the class.

"Introduce yourself."

Her eyes opened revealing beautiful sapphire eyes. "Hello, everyone. My name is Fuji Naomi."

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone!!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Awww… Poor Yuuta got kidnapped by his own siblings!!! What's this?!? Their cousin's here! Naomi's description is from my good friend, Gwang Fei! Thanks, Gwang Fei!!! BTW, if you guys want me to continue this fic then please review and tell me what you guys think! I'll accept any comments, suggestions and criticism! Please review!!!!! It would mean a lot if you do!

Sempai – senior

You guys can request pairings that you like! Oh and please check out my other PoT fic **Momoshiro's Past Love**. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Regulars

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama…

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Fuji Syuusuke does not like Mizuki Hajime, but what about his cousin? Does she like him? Or does she have unmentioned plans for him? What's this?!? She's a BL fan!!! And she's gonna partner the guys along the way!

**Warning: **Shounen-ai or Yaoi! Characters might be OOC! There may be OCs! Many pairings! Oh, lots of torture for Mizuki! Not for Mizuki fans!

**Author's Note: **Hi there! Sorry for the long wait! My computer crash and it took a long time to be fixed! Sorry guys! I got a few problems to take care as well! Thanks to my good friend **Gwang Fei** for all her advice and for all the help in making this chapter!

Just wanted to thank **kye-09, RaiPhoenix015, Angel-Nicole, Kaya-chan, Old Fiat, rei248, Gwang Fei, stringer13 **and **nekosaru** for reviewing! Thanks for all the comments and suggestions!

Oh and there'll be many pairings here so you guys can request which one you like! There'll be a few chappies before Naomi partner them so you guys can still request the pairing you like! There'll be hetero but mostly shounen-ai!

Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

**You Deserve It**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Regulars**

After Naomi introduced herself, the whole class was awe-struck. Not only does she has an angelic face, she also has the most captivating eyes. Everyone seems to forgot how to breathe well… except for a certain golden-eyed boy. There was only silence until a girl with her brown hair tied in pig-tails raised her hand and asked…

"So Naomi… are you somehow related to Fuji-sempai?"

Naomi just smiled and said… "Saa…"

Then a boy with brown hair stood up and points his index finger at the pig-tailed girl and said…

"Of course she is! Didn't you hear what she said?!? She said her name is _Fuji _Naomi!"

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion, you uni-brow freak!"

The boy then opens his mouth to retort something back to the pig-tailed girl, but the teacher interrupted them.

"You two, detention after school!"

'_Hmm… My first day at Seigaku and things are already amusing… This school is really interesting.' _Naomi thought.

"Fuji-san,"

"Hai, sensei?" Naomi asked sweetly that the teacher couldn't help but smile.

"You're seat is right next to Echizen-san. Echizen-san please raise your hand."

A boy with raven-black hair and golden eyes raised his hand. Naomi then went to her seat which is located at the third row near the window. The classes started without anymore interruption until the bell rang signaling the end of morning classes and the start of lunch break.

**Class 3 Grade 3…**

"Fujiko-chan! Let's go to lunch together, nya!" Eiji said glomping Fuji.

"Gomen, I can't go with you today, Eiji." Fuji said.

"Eh?!? Doushite?!" Eiji whined.

"Well, today is my cousin's first day and she doesn't know the way here in Seigaku. I'm gonna pick her up."

"Aren't you gonna introduce us, nya?" Eiji said letting go of Fuji.

"Of course, I will. After I pick her up we'll go to the cafeteria together."

"Okay, nya! See you there, nya!" Eiji said running out of the classroom.

Fuji just shakes his head while chuckling as he too heads out the classroom.

**Class 3 Grade 1…**

Naomi was putting her things away when the girl whose brown hair was tied in pig-tails approach her. Behind her was a girl with red hair in braids.

"Hi Naomi!" The girl with brown hair said.

"Hello." Naomi said smiling.

"My name is Tomoka and this girl behind me is Sakuno."

"Nice to meet you Tomoka-san, Sakuno-san." Naomi said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Naomi." Sakuno said shyly.

"No need to be polite! Naomi, just call us by our names!" Tomoka said.

"Okay… To-mo-ka…" Naomi said slowly with her ever present smile.

Tomoka frowned. "You don't need to say my name like that, you know."

Naomi just nods and smiled.

"Okay! From now on, the three of us will be Seigaku's Tennis Club's cheerleaders!" Tomoka proclaimed.

"Tomoka! Don't say things like that all of a sudden! Naomi is still new. You shouldn't force her." Sakuno said.

"Aww… Fine! Naomi tell us when you have decided! Whatever your answer is the three of us will still be good friends!" Tomoka said.

"Okay."

Just then the back door of their classroom opened showing none other than Seigaku's tensai. Fuji smiled as she saw Naomi talking to Tomoka and Sakuno. He then asked one of the guys at the back to call Naomi for him.

"Naomi, there's someone looking for you."

Naomi turned to the direction of the voice and smiled as she saw her cousin waving at her. She politely excused herself to Tomoka and Sakuno as she went out with Fuji. They're both quietly walking at the corridor of the school as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Looks like you're making new friends." Fuji said smiling.

"Ah… Looks like I am." Naomi said smiling.

"We're here." Fuji said opening a large door.

The cafeteria is a beautiful place where many tables are filled with students and countless chatters rang in the air. On the left of the room is a catering table with many foods placed where the students can choose what he or she wants, and across from it are many circular tables. But the students are also allowed to bring home-cooked meals.

"Everyone's so lively." Naomi said.

"Well it is lunch break. Ah… there they are." Fuji said as he began walking.

"Hmm?" Naomi said as she followed her cousin.

Eight people sat around a large circular table, some are consuming their lunch whilst some are talking. These eight people consisted of two browned hair people - one with glasses and one without - five black haired people - one with a bandana, two with spiked up hair, one with two bangs in the front and the remaining with green highlights and one redhead.

"Hello, guys." Fuji said.

The eight people looked at Fuji and smiled. Okay… maybe not all of them smiled but at least they acknowledge his presence.

"Fujiko-chan! Where's your cousin, nya?" The redhead asked while glomping Fuji tightly.

"That's right, Fuji-sempai! I heard your cousin's studying here!" The black spiky haired guy said enthusiastically.

"Nao-chan…" Fuji called.

"Hai, Syuu-nii?" Naomi said behind Fuji.

"Eh?!? Who's that behind you, nya?" The redhead asked.

"Ah… Nao-chan, care to introduce yourself?" Fuji asked.

Naomi walked beside Fuji and bowed. "Konnichiwa, watashi wa Fuji Naomi, desu."

The redhead looked at her and then glomped her saying… "You're sooo cute, nya!"

The black-haired guy with two bangs in front panicked and said… "Eiji! Don't glomp her too tight!! She needs to breathe!!!"

"Eiji, Oishi's right. Let, Nao-chan go." Fuji said.

The redhead known as Eiji finally let Naomi go and said… "Fujiko-chan! Introduce us, nya!"

"Okay, okay." Fuji said.

"Ano… If you guys don't mind… can I just guess your names?" Naomi said smiling.

"Eh? Can you do that, nya?" Eiji asked.

"Hmm… as long as I know she had never been wrong before…" Fuji said placing his index finger on his chin.

"Hontou?" The black-haired boy with two bangs known as Oishi asked.

"Uh-huh." Fuji said.

"Well, Fuji's sister is a psychic and all her predictions were accurate so there's 90 percent chance that she has the same ability or trait." The black spiky haired guy with glasses holding a notebook said.

"Let's try it then!" The black spiky haired guy said.

"Nao-chan…" Fuji said smiling at Naomi.

"Hmm… Let me see… The energetic guy beside Syuu-nii is Kikumaru-san. The black-haired boy with two bangs is Oishi-san. The black spiky haired guy is Momoshiro-san. The black spiky haired guy with glasses holding a notebook is Inui-san. The guy wearing a bandana is Kaidoh-san. The guy with brown hair is Kawamura-san. The black-haired boy with green highlights is Echizen-san. Soshite, saigo ni the guy with brown hair wearing glasses is Tezuka-san. Did get it right?"

"Sugoi!!! You really must be a psychic!" Momo said enthusiastically.

"Ah… well… I suppose so. Hmm… but I already know Echizen-san since I'm in his class. I'm glad I got you guys right." Naomi said.

"Ii… Data…" Inui said scribbling something in his notebook.

"I suppose we should start eating now or the lunch break will be over." Taka said looking at his watch.

"Yeah! Let's eat now!" Momo said.

They took their seats and started eating their lunch while chattering with each other. The guys kept asking Naomi about her life in England.

'_Looks like she's adjusting well. Things will really be interesting with her around. I wonder… why did she left England in the first place? Saa… I suppose as long as she's happy then… the reason doesn't really matter.' _Fuji thought.

"Naomi-chan do you use Tarot Cards in predicting things?" Momo asked.

"Do you, nya?" Eiji asked eagerly.

"Well… sometimes but other times I just look at the stars in the night sky or use my instincts." Naomi said smiling.

"Is it really possible to predict something just by looking at the stars?" Taka asked shyly.

"Yes, it's possible Taka-san." Naomi said.

"Looks like we have a psychic friend, Echizen!" Momo said beaming at Echizen.

"Whatever, Momo-sempai."

"Why you! Be respectful to your sempai!" Momo said giving Echizen a head lock.

'_Hmm… They really are interesting. I feel kinda bad for lying at them about me being a psychic… giggles… Syuu-nii always talked about them in his letters that I already memorize their personality and what they look like. It's pretty easy. Ah… Looks like I'm gonna have lots of fun!' _Naomi thought.

**Author's Note: **Hi there! Sorry it took so long for this chappie! I was really unlucky because my computer crash! It took a long time to fix! Sorry for the long wait! Sorry if the characters are OOC! I hope you like this chappie! Please continue reading this fic and please don't forget to review!

Oh and there'll be many pairings here so you guys can request which one you like! There'll be a few chappies before Naomi partner them so you guys can still request the pairing you like! There'll be hetero but mostly shounen-ai!

Didn't I already post it before? Hehehe… just reminding!

Gomen – sorry

Doushite – why

Tensai – prodigy

Konnichiwa – Good Afternoon

Watashi wa – I am

Soshite, saigo ni – And lastly

I'll accept any comments, suggestions and criticism! Please review!!!!! It would mean a lot if you do!


	3. Chapter 3: Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama…

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Fuji Syuusuke does not like Mizuki Hajime, but what about his cousin? Does she like him? Or does she have unmentioned plans for him? What's this?!? She's a BL fan!!! And she's gonna partner the guys along the way!

**Warning: **Shounen-ai or Yaoi! Characters might be OOC! There may be OCs! Many pairings! Oh, lots of torture for Mizuki! Not for Mizuki fans!

**Author's Note: **Hi there! Sorry for the long wait! I was busy updating my other fic and busy studying as well! Thanks to my good friend **Gwang Fei** for all her advice and for all the help in making this chapter!

Just wanted to thank **Gwang Fei, Gasanechi, nekosaru, Tuli-Susi, this fish flies, RaiPhoenix015, Kaya-chan, stringer13, **and **kye-09 **for reviewing! Thanks for all the comments and suggestions!

Message to:

**Tuli-Susi **– Thanks for reading my fic and yes I do feel honored! I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing!

Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!

**You Deserve It**

**Chapter 3: Visitor**

The final bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day and homework were given to be pass on the following day. Every student is getting ready to get home while some are still chatting with his or her friends whether they'd be in the same class or not. Some are busy packing his or her things and some are busy readying for club activities.

Naomi was walking in the school corridor when someone shouted her name. Turning to the direction of the 'loud' voice, she saw Tomoka running towards her with Sakuno following behind.

"Naomi-chan, are you going home?" Tomoka asked.

"Iie, I'm going home with Syuu-nii." Naomi replied with her ever present smile.

"Does that mean you're gonna watch the regulars practice?" Tomoka asked.

"Hai." Naomi said smiling.

"Then why don't we all go together, Naomi-chan?" Sakuno asked shyly.

"That would be nice." Naomi said.

"Then let's go!" Tomoka said raising her fist in the air.

"Tomoka-chan is so cheerful. Don't you think so, Sakuno-chan?" Naomi said facing Sakuno.

"She has always been like that." Sakuno said sighing.

The three girls then began to make their way to the tennis courts. On the way to the tennis courts, Tomoka kept talking about tennis and how interesting it is in a very 'loud' way which earned her a _few_ glares from other students. Unfortunately, a girl with wavy raven hair that goes to her mid-back with amber eyes blocked their path. She was wearing an ice-blue halter top with a denim jacket over, gray skirt and black heels. On her right hand, she was carrying a black carry-on while her left hand was positioned on her hips. Naomi's eyes opened for she recognized the girl in front of them.

"Hey! Why are you blocking our path? Who are you, anyway?" Tomoka asked her hands on her hips.

"Tomoka… Don't be rude!" Sakuno said.

"Tomoka, Sakuno, please go on ahead." Naomi said.

"Eh?! Why?" Tomoka asked looking confused.

"It's because I have a few things to take care of that's all." Naomi said with her smile intact.

"Are you sure?" Sakuno asked glancing at the girl who was blocking their path from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes, I am. I'll be there, I promise." Naomi said reassuringly.

"If you say so… Sakuno, let's go." Tomoka said as she began running toward the tennis courts.

"Matte! Tomoka!" Sakuno said running after her brown-haired friend.

Naomi looked at the two girls as their figure grow smaller and smaller. She then turned her attention to the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Naomi said in a serious tone but with a smile on her face.

"I should be asking you that! Why did you suddenly decided to study here in Japan?! Why leave England?!" The girl burst out.

Naomi's eyes opened and her smile falter. "This is not the place to discuss this. I will answer all your questions once we're in an appropriate place."

"And where would that be?" The girl asked raising an eyebrow.

"In my room, of course." Naomi said her usual smile back on place with her eyes closed.

"Fine."

"But that'll have to wait. I have to go to the tennis courts first." Naomi said as she began walking pass the girl.

"Oh, great! Don't tell me you join the tennis club!?!"

"No, I didn't. I'm not even in a club. I'm gonna watch Syuu-nii. Are you coming?" Naomi asked as she looked at the girl behind her.

"Of course I'm coming! What other choice do I have?"

"Hmm… none." Naomi said cheerfully.

"Exactly my point." The girl said a frown on her lips as she followed Naomi to the tennis courts.

**With the Regulars…**

"Fuji-sempai!" Tomoka shouted as she run towards him with Sakuno behind her getting Fuji and the other regulars' attention.

"What is it?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"OnourwayheretherewasthisgirlwhoblockedourpathandthenNaomiseemstoknowherbutwe'restillnotsure" Tomoka then took an intake of breath and continue.

"thenshetoldustogoandIaskedherwhybutshejustsaidshehassomethingtotakecareofsowerushedheretotellyou." Tomoka said but they just looked at her with confusion on their faces. Except for Inui, Tezuka, Fuji and Echizen.

"Tomoka… They didn't understand a word you said." Sakuno said as she sweatdropped.

"I'm sure she's fine." Fuji said smiling.

"Fuji-sempai… you understood what she said?" Sakuno asked shock showing on her face as well as the others except for Inui, Tezuka, Fuji and Echizen.

"I understand her perfectly." Fuji said smiling.

"Sugoi, nya!" Eiji said glomping on Fuji.

"I don't even want to know how Fuji-sempai understood what she just said." Momo said.

"Well… Fuji has always been a tensai so I suppose it's not surprising." Taka said shyly.

"I agree with you but I'm still finding it hard to believe." Oishi said.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen said.

"Fssshh…" Kaidoh hissed.

"Ii… Data…" Inui said scribbling in his notebook.

"So what did she say, Fuji-sempai?" Momo asked.

"She said a girl blocked their path on their way here and that Nao-chan seems to know the girl but they're still not sure. Nao-chan told them to go ahead and they did." Fuji said.

"Yes, Fuji-sempai!" Tomoka and Sakuno said nodding.

"Speaking of Naomi, she's here." Momo said.

"And it seems she's not alone." Oishi said looking as Naomi approached them with a girl following her.

"That girl! She's the one we're talking about!" Tomoka said.

"Nao-chan!!!" Eiji said glomping her then looking behind her. "Who's she, nya?" Eiji asked letting go of Naomi.

"Oh, let me introduce" Naomi said but the girl cut her off.

"No need. I'll introduce myself. I am Yukiko Kaori. Pleasure to meet you." Kaori said.

A chorused of "Nice to meet you" was heard.

"So… you know her Naomi-chan?" Sakuno asked.

"Of course, she does!" Kaori said.

"Hey, she's not talking to you!" Tomoka said earning a glare from Kaori which she gladly returned.

"Now, now… no need to fight. Kaori-chan is a good friend of mine. She's also one of my classmates when I was studying in England." Naomi said cheerfully.

"Ah… Well… I didn't know you'll have a visitor today, Nao-chan." Fuji said smiling.

"Neither did I." Naomi said.

"So you're here to visit Naomi?" Oishi asked.

"Not really." Kaori said shrugging.

"Then why did you come here?" Momo asked.

"Simple. I'm here to take Naomi back to England." Kaori said smirking while her amber eyes fired with determination.

**Author's Note:** And that's Chapter 3! You'll just have to keep reading and reviewing to know what'll happen next! XD Will Kaori convince Naomi to go back to England? Can Naomi convince Kaori to go back to England without her? Tune for the next chappie!

Matte – wait

Naomi's mission will be revealed on the next chapter!

I'll accept any comments, suggestions and criticism! Please review!!!!! It would mean a lot if you do!


	4. Chapter 4: Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama…

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Fuji Syuusuke does not like Mizuki Hajime, but what about his cousin? Does she like him? Or does she have unmentioned plans for him? What's this?!? She's a BL fan!!! And she's gonna partner the guys along the way!

**Warning: **Shounen-ai or Yaoi! Characters might be OOC! There may be OCs! Might have OCs cursing! Many pairings! Oh, lots of torture for Mizuki! Not for Mizuki fans!

**Author's Note: **Hi there! Here's another chapter!!! Sorry for the long wait!!! I was busy like I always am… Especially since school will start soon. :(

Just wanted to thank **Gwang Fei, ahgwa, RaiPhoenix015, Kaya-chan, joyce, White Alchemist Taya, Anime-Kunoichi **and **kye-09 **for reviewing! Thanks for all the comments and suggestions!

A **BIG THANKS **to my good friend **Gwang Fei **for being my beta!!!

Message to:

**Joyce: **I don't really know if Naomi's gonna have any trait similar to Yuuta… It's kinda hard… Besides she's more like Syuusuke. Oh and Yuuta was spared of having a sadistic side or so he says…

Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!

**You Deserve It**

**Chapter 4: Decision**

_Previous Chapter:_

"_So you're here to visit Naomi?" Oishi asked._

"_Not really." Kaori said shrugging._

"_Then why did you come here?" Momo asked._

_"Simple. I'm here to take Naomi back to __England__." Kaori said smirking while her amber eyes fired with determination. _

* * *

"WHAT?!" Momo blurted out. 

"What are you, DEAF?! You heard me… I'm here to take her back whether she likes it or not!" Kaori said with fire in her eyes.

"HEY!" Momo said feeling insulted.

"Kaori don't be rude… Give respect to your seniors!" Naomi said her smile gone from her beautiful face.

"Hmph!" Kaori grunted.

"You can't take someone without their consent, nya!" Eiji said clearly upset about what Kaori just said.

"Eiji is right! You can't do something like that!" Oishi said, panic in his eyes.

"I have my ways to convince her… And if ever I don't, someone would surely come to take her back!" Kaori reasoned.

"KAORI ENOUGH!" Naomi said, her lips formed a straight line while her sapphire eyes gave Kaori a glare that made everyone quiet and shudder in fear, excluding Fuji.

'_SHIT!!! I pissed her off!!! I'm gonna be killed!!! I have such a BIG MOUTH!!!' _Kaori thought cursing herself.

"Nao-chan's scary when she's mad, nya!" Eiji whispered to Fuji.

"She's not mad, she's just upset." Fuji whispered. _'The first time I've seen her upset was when she found out Yuuta was recruited by that Mihuki. Saa… I wonder how she'll react if she finds out Mizuru is a bad influence to Yuuta…'_

"Eh?! You don't mean…" Oishi trailed off.

"She's much more dangerous when mad. If you make her mad, you'll wish you've never been born." Fuji said smiling.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said. _'She really is Fuji-senpai's cousin.'_

'_She's just upset and she's already SCARY!!! What more if someone made her mad?!' _Momo thought.

'_I hope no one will make her mad in the future. I don't want to know how Naomi is when she's mad.' _Taka thought.

'_Fssshhh… I'll keep in mind to never upset her or get her mad.' _Kaidoh thought.

'_Ii… Data… Note: Never make Fuji Naomi upset if one wants to live longer. I have yet to find out how she is when she's mad.' _Inui thought while scribbling on his notebook.

'_I think I'm gonna have a headache.' _Tezuka thought sighing inwardly.

'_I promise to never upset Naomi because I want to live longer. I feel sorry for the person who's gonna make her mad in the future.' _Tomoka thought.

'_She's scary but she's mostly nice… I've decided to avoid making her upset. I wonder how she is when she's mad?' _Sakuno thought.

'_Why is this happening to me?' _Coach Ryuuzaki thought.

"Minna-san, gomen. Kaori and I will go home now, Syuu-nii." Naomi said her smile back in place.

"Hmm… Can I go home with Nao-chan, Coach Ryuuzaki?" Fuji asked smiling.

'_So that's her cousin… They have the same smile, not to mention both are beautiful… Tsk, tsk, tsk, having good looks must have run in the family. I wonder if her cousin's also sadistic? Why am I even asking something so obvious?! But I'm still hoping someone was spared of being a sadist in the family, but I guess it's in the genes.' _Kaori thought.

"And what's the reason, Fuji?" Coach Ryuuzaki asked.

"I believe what we heard a while ago is a good enough reason sensei." Fuji said.

"…Fine, but be sure to be here tomorrow." Coach Ryuuzaki said with a sigh.

"Hai, sensei."

* * *

Fuji, Naomi and Kaori was walking home silently. When they arrived, they were greeted by Yumiko. She's wearing a lavender sleeveless top with white shirt over it and white skirt. 

"Tadaima, Yumiko-neesan." Fuji and Naomi chorused.

"Okaeri Syuusuke, Naomi." Yumiko said smiling.

'_Okaaaay… Do all of them smile as in ALL THE TIME!? How can they see when there eyes are close?! I suppose this is one of the many mysteries of the Fuji family…' _Kaori thought shaking her head.

"Now, who is this young lady?" Yumiko asked smiling at Kaori.

"She's one of Nao-chan's friends when she was studying in England." Fuji said.

"I'm Yukiko Kaori. It's nice to meet you." Kaori introduced while bowing.

"I'm Fuji Yumiko. I suppose you already met Syuusuke."

"Hai. Naomi always talks about all of you." Kaori said with a smile.

"Yumi-nee, Kaori's gonna be staying tonight, is that alright?" Naomi asked.

"Of course it is. You are always welcome Kaori. Go and change your clothes so we can start eating dinner."

The three nodded going upstairs to get change. When the two were inside Naomi's room, Kaori sat on the bed her eyes examining Naomi's room while the said person was changing. Her bedroom's a white spacious room with a queen size bed near the window with a computer desk near her bed, and plasma television placed across the room with a plushed sofa near it. A walk-in closet is near another window with several shelves near that walk-in closet. Kaori noticed that Naomi's room mostly consists of picture frames. Her eyes settled on a picture consisting of the Fuji siblings and Naomi. They looked young then; beside it was a picture of Naomi, Yuuta, Syuusuke and a boy with silver hair taken when they were still at Chiba. Then the next one was of Syuusuke and Naomi taken when they were at the park. The bathroom door opened revealing Naomi dressed in black tank top with laces on the bottom and black shorts.

"Your room in England also has picture frames and photo albums. You really like taking pictures, don't you?" Kaori asked, still looking at the pictures.

"I don't like it… I love it…" Naomi said softly while sitting with Kaori on the bed.

"Why did you leave England?"

"Kaori… I explained it to you and the others before… What more do you want to know?"

"I know you said it's because you have an important thing to do… But I want to know what it is and so does the others!" Kaori said looking at Naomi.

"When I was little, Syuu-nii would always tell me a story before going to bed. It was always about fairy tales sometimes stories he made up. I really love hearing them especially since it always ends with the characters having a happy ending and I know Syuu-nii feels the same. He once told me that he wants to find his happy ending someday… I told him that I'll help him find his happy ending and in return he'll help me find mine… But then we have to go to England because of my father's work. It really saddened me because I have to leave the people I care behind…"

"But that's only part of the reason…" Kaori said.

"Yes it was… The real reason was because I'm afraid that I can't help Syuu-nii find his own happy ending… I then promised myself that when the right time comes I'll fulfill that promise no matter what…" Naomi said with a soft smile on her face.

"I see… So that's the reason why you left… But why do it now? You two are still in junior high there's still plenty of time to do that." Kaori said.

"Kaori… In fairy tales the princess' fall in love with a prince. Sometimes, the princess falls in love with her knight in shining armor. Other times the girl falls in love with a guy who has a kind heart and has a nice character. Thus when the leading lady and leading man are finally together they overcome all obstacles and in the end obtain there happy ending. Need I say more?" Naomi said.

"All right, I get it! The girl and boy always fall in love with each other! Then comes their happy ending but what is its connection with what – " Kaori trailed off when Naomi gave her a the-reason-is-obvious-just-think look. Then it hit her.

"You don't mean…"

"Finally…" Naomi said smiling.

"So who's the lucky girl whom your cousin fell in love with?" Kaori asked.

"Whoever said I was referring to a girl?" Naomi asked smiling mischievously.

"Not a girl… Then it's a guy?! Which means your cousin's a…" Kaori trailed off gaping like a fish.

"Yup! I don't see any problem to it though and I'm sure you don't mind as well." Naomi said.

"Of course you don't mind and neither do I 'cause everyone at the academy know we're BL fans!!! Seeing hot bishies end up together is a wish come true for any BL fans! You have all the luck in the world to see two gorgeous guys end up together… Although I have a feeling it's not just your cousin who's gonna have his happy ending. Nao-chan… you're gonna play matchmaker, aren't you?" Kaori asked.

"You know me too well." Naomi said smiling.

"You'll never pass this up and if I was in your place I'll probably do the same. But how did you know about your cousin liking a guy?"

"Whenever he writes to me he always talks about this certain guy. Whenever he calls he always talks about him even if he doesn't realize it. Whenever I asked about this guy Syuu-nii's voice seems far away as if he's daydreaming. When I asked about this guy when I arrived in Japan his eyes would have that happy shine on them and he has a soft expression on his face. That's when I knew Syuu-nii is in love. But he's a bit dense in this department so I planned on helping him out. He thinks what he feels for this guy is admiration and respect when what he's feeling is actually love." Naomi said fondly.

"Awwww… That's soo cute!!! I bet they'll be the cutest couple!!! Not to mention your cousin's the perfect uke!!!" Kaori said grinning.

"You're right about them being the cutest couple and Syuu-nii as the perfect uke but I'm not sure about them ending up together…" Naomi said.

"Why not? Your cousin's hotter than girls! And he seems nice as well! The guy's a lucky bastard!"

"Just because Syuu-nii's in love with this guy doesn't mean the guy feels the same way… It might be unrequited… This guy is rather stoic and cold… I'm not so sure but I'll do my best for Syuu-nii to be happy. Oh and don't say bastard cause this guy's not a bastard and if Syuu-nii hear you you'll be in big trouble." Naomi said smiling wistfully.

"Its not like your cousin heard me and besides, I don't even know the guy! Who's the guy anyway? It'd be better to call the guy by his name rather than referring to him as 'this certain guy' or 'that guy'. And if the guy doesn't feel the same or if he doesn't swing that way it's his loss not your cousin. Besides, if your cousin got rejected, he'll be sad which will result to you making the guy's life a living hell." Kaori said.

"I could do that… but don't you think that's rather cruel?" Naomi asked.

"Since when did you bother thinking if what you're doing is cruel? When someone important to you gets hurt, you practically find the source whether it's a thing or a person causing them pain. It's easy when the cause is a thing and when it's a person… well I feel sorry for them 'cause I know you'll make them suffer. Naomi, you're not cruel! You're just teaching people a harsh lesson in life." Kaori said.

"And what's the lesson?" Naomi asked.

"That they mess with the wrong person and because of that karma bites them... hard." Kaori stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Okaaay… That was unexpected." Naomi said.

"So who's the guy?" Kaori asked.

"Well… The guy Syuu-nii loves is – " Naomi was cut off by someone knocking on the door. The door to Naomi's room opened revealing Fuji wearing a casual ivory color T-shirt with black pants and a smile on his face.

"Nao-chan, Kaori it's dinner time." Fuji said.

"Ah… Let's go down Kaori." Naomi said standing.

"But what about – " Kaori was cut off when Naomi give her a don't-talk-about-that-when-he's-here-or-else-I'll-make-you-pay look which didn't go unnoticed by Fuji.

"I'll be right there. I just need to make a phone call." Kaori said earning her a smile from both Fujis.

* * *

"Nao-chan…" 

"Hai?"

"Are you going to go back to England?" Fuji asked.

"Of course not. Whoever said I'll leave Japan?" Naomi asked.

"Well, Kaori's pretty determined to get you back."

"She already changed her mind."

"Really?"

"Really." Naomi said smiling.

"Nao-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Before we left, it seems Kaori was talking about something. May I know what it is?" Fuji asked.

"Oh that. It's nothing important." Naomi said.

"I see… It seems you do not want to tell me yet. No matter, I'm sure you'll tell me, right?" Fuji asked his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Of course." Naomi said calmly even though she's really feeling nervous inside.

"Good."

_'I have to tell him eventually… But I'll make sure he figure it out himself. Still, he might blackmail me into telling him… I just have to be careful… because even if we're both sadistic, he's still the master and he's much scarier than me.' _

**

* * *

**

Kaori is looking out on the window watching the stars twinkle. She was calling one of their friends in England. A baritone voice could be heard on the other line as it was picked up.

"**Hello,"**

"It's me."

"**Kaori… How's it going?"**

"Everything's fine. I'm gonna head back tomorrow."

"**I see. I'll inform the others. Does that mean you convince her to come back?"**

"I wish I did… But she's not gonna head back to England unless she's finished with what she needs to do. She's the one who convinced me not to take her back and her reason is good enough for me to let her stay in Japan."

"**What?! Everyone's expecting you to bring her back! And what's her reason anyway?!"**

"I'll tell you when I get back."

"**Fine. You'll get a handful of scolding for not taking her back!"**

"I know. I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"**Take care. Bye."**

_Beep… Beep…_

"sigh… I better prepare my ears then. The things I do for friendship." Kaori said chuckling.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you have it! The reason for Naomi's stay in Japan is revealed. Naomi managed to convince Kaori to let her stay in Japan! But like Kaori said on the previous chapter someone else will come to take her away! I wonder who the person Syuusuke's in love with… Oh well… Not like I know what Naomi's thinking… 

Tune in for the next chapter!!! Naomi's finally gonna meet Mizuki!!! Will find out whether she likes Mizuki or not! XD

Don't forget to review! I'll accept any comments, suggestions and criticism! Please review!!!!! It would mean a lot if you do!


	5. Chapter 5: First Impression

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama…

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Fuji Syuusuke does not like Mizuki Hajime, but what about his cousin? Does she like him? Or does she have unmentioned plans for him? What's this?!? She's a BL fan!!! And she's gonna partner the guys along the way!

**Warning: **Shounen-ai or Yaoi! Characters might be OOC! There may be OCs! Might have OCs cursing! Many pairings! Oh, lots of torture for Mizuki! Not for Mizuki fans!

**Author's Note: **Hi there! Here's another chapter!!! Yeah… I know I'm slow in updating but I'm busy… sigh… School's taking more of my time making me have less time writing… So I'm really, really sorry!!!

Just wanted to thank **Gwang Fei, nekosaru, bLoodY vEngEful sOul, Kaya-chan, vierblith, Anime-Kunoichi **and **Alice elis **for reviewing! Thanks for all the comments and suggestions!

A **BIG THANKS **to my good friend **Gwang Fei **for being my beta!!!

Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!

**You Deserve It**

**Chapter 5: First Impression**

A girl, wearing a white halter top dress that goes to her knees with white sandal heels, is walking next to a boy, who is wearing a half-zip navy blue polo and a navy bermuda short with white tennis shoes. The girl has chestnut brown hair with blonde highlights which reached from her mid-back; while the boy has light brown hair which barely touched his shoulders. The boy is taller than the girl. Their eyes are both closed and both have the same smile on their faces as they walked to the street tennis courts.

"I've never been to the street tennis courts before. What's it like?" The girl asked.

"Well, it's a tennis court." The boy said in a playful tone.

"Right. Now, I'll ask you again. What's it like?" The girl said.

"It's a nice place to practice when the school's closed in the weekends or holidays. That is if one doesn't have a tennis court in one's own home. Another reason is to simply find someone to practice with from another school or maybe just meet up with your teammates and friends." The boy said casually.

"Ah… We have a tennis court at home. You could have just invited them… then again is there another reason?" The girl asked.

"I'm expecting to see someone there." The boy said.

"Ah… Will I ever get to meet that freak manager of Yuu-nii?" The girl asked to herself.

"Hopefully, you won't. I don't want you get corrupted, Nao-chan." The boy said.

"Corrupted…? He's that bad? But I'll have to see it for myself, Syuu-nii." The girl now identified as Naomi said.

"Actually, I can stand him but the urge for torture is overwhelming." The boy now identified as Fuji said.

"Ah…"

"Here we are."

"Hmm? I don't see any courts, just stairs." Naomi said confused.

"We have to climb the stairs first." Fuji said chuckling.

"Oh. That wasn't very smart of me." Naomi said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about that. It's actually part of your charm." Fuji said good-naturedly.

The two soon reached the courts. The street tennis courts consist of 3 courts with two benches on either side of the court. They then saw the regulars minus Kaidoh, Taka and Tezuka. Eiji caught sight of them and waved.

"You never told me they'll be here." Naomi said looking up at Fuji.

"Does it bother you?" Fuji asked waving to Eiji.

"No. I just thought you came here 'cause Yuu-nii is here." Naomi said.

"Saa…" Fuji said smiling.

"Ohayo Fuji-senpai, Naomi!" Momo greeted cheerfully while Echizen just nods to acknowledge them.

"Hello Momo, Echizen." Fuji greeted while Naomi just gave them a smile.

"Nao-chan's very pretty, nya!" Eiji said admiring Naomi.

"I agree with Eiji. You look beautiful, Naomi." Oishi said sincerely.

"Arigatou, Kikumaru-san, Oishi-san." Naomi thanked them politely which earned a pout from Eiji.

"Stop calling us with the suffix 'san'! It makes us feel old, nya!"

"Eiji-sempai's right! Give us nicknames if you want! As long as it's cute and it's not insulting!" Momo said grinning.

Naomi blinked and looked up at Fuji looking for approval. Fuji gave her an encouraging smile.

"As you wish, Momo-chan." Naomi said teasingly.

"Ehehehehe… Eiji-senpai just calls me Momo-chin." Momo said grinning sheepishly.

"What's the difference?" Echizen asked tugging his cap down.

There was silence then… "The difference is the 'i' and the 'a'." Naomi said out of the blue.

"…"

"You're welcome, Echizen." Naomi said smiling. The regulars looked at her oddly with the exception of Fuji.

"Naomi…" Oishi called.

"Hmm…"

"Echizen didn't say anything." Oishi said.

"Oh, but he did. It's what you call 'silent understanding'." Naomi said as if it's the obvious thing in the world. Oishi and Eiji looked at each other; Inui scribbled something in his notebook muttering 'Ii… Data…'; Momo blinked; Echizen just tugged his cap down and Fuji continues to smile.

"Maybe we should just practice." Momo said after a while of silence.

"Momo-chin's right, nya!" Eiji said jumping up and down.

"Before that, have you seen Yuu-nii?" Naomi asked.

Before anyone can answer two familiar voices were heard.

* * *

"There's a court at the school. Why do we need to go all the way here?" A boy with short brown hair and a small scar of an 'x' on his forehead asked his companion. The boy was wearing a white polo with ribbed collar and three button plackets with white shorts and white tennis shoes.

"Yuuta, your brother might be here! This means I can challenge him into a game. This time I'll win!" An older boy wearing apple green t-shirt with white shorts and white tennis shoes said.

"Demo, Mizuki-senpai!" The boy with brown hair called Yuuta said.

"No buts!" The older boy called as Mizuki said.

"Yuuta!" Someone called.

The two boys turned their heads to the direction of the voice. They saw the regulars and Naomi.

"Oh look there he is!" Mizuki said.

* * *

"Yuuta!" Fuji called. When he got Yuuta's attention he waved at him.

"That's Yuu-nii! But who's the guy with him?" Naomi asked curiously.

"That's Mizumi. Don't mind him. Oh and stay away from him." Fuji warned.

"Mizumi? Why should I stay away from him?" Naomi asked.

"He's Fujiko-chan's younger brother's manager, nya!" Eiji said.

"Fuji doesn't like Mizuki, Naomi." Oishi said.

"Oh so he's the weird manager. But who's Mizumi?"

"Uh… he's Mizuki." Oishi said sweatdropping.

"Huh?" Naomi asked tilting her head to the side.

"Fuji-senpai doesn't really call Mizuki by Mizuki. He calls him different names close to Mizuki 'cause he doesn't seem to remember." Momo said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh. I thought he like purple… what's with the apple green t-shirt?" Naomi asked as she watches Mizuki challenge Fuji who totally ignores him by talking to Yuuta.

"Honestly, we don't know." Momo said.

"Fuji, I hereby challenge you to a match!" Mizuki said but Fuji just passed by him with Yuuta in tow and went to talk to Naomi. Mizuki then blinked while looking at Naomi. He went to stand in front of her and asked… "And who might you be, girl?"

Fuji's eyes opened revealing sharp sapphire eyes glinting mischievously. Yuuta gulped. Oishi look worried while Eiji started to feel sorry for Mizuki. Inui continue to scribble something in his notebook. Momo began to stiffen and Echizen watch.

"Why should I give you my name when you haven't introduce yourself yet?" Naomi said.

"Ha! I am Mizuki Hajime of St. Rudolph Gakuen! It's your turn, girl!" Mizuki said full of confidence.

Fuji's eyes now glinted dangerously. Yuuta started to plead mentally to the Gods that no blood will be spilled. Oishi was starting to panic while Eiji almost pity Mizuki. _Almost_. Inui stopped scribbling and began to focus on what might occur. Momo took a step away from Fuji while Echizen continues to watch.

"I'm Fuji Naomi. I'm Syuu-nii and Yuu-nii's cousin." Naomi said with a sickening sweet smile.

"Cousin, eh? You do look like Fuji… can you play tennis as good as your cousins? You seem too skinny to play any sports." Mizuki said raising an eyebrow.

Fuji looks positively murderous. The regulars together with Yuuta backed away in fear of what Fuji might do. Yes, even Inui and Echizen. Fuji is very, very, _very _scary when he's angry. Unfortunately, Mizuki can't take a hint.

"You know what," Naomi began.

"What?" Mizuki asked.

"I don't like you." Naomi said her sapphire eyes glinting menacingly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone!!! Been a long time since I last updated! Sorry about not updating sooner!!! School's taking most of my time as usual with all the homework, projects and tests! I'll try my best to update soon!!!! I'll update faster if you'll review! So please review!!!

Senpai – senior

Demo – but

Gakuen – school

The next chap is the beginning of torture for Mizuki!!! First start will of course be at the tennis courts!!! Please tune in for the next chapter!!! Don't forget to review!!! I'll accept any comments, suggestions and criticism! Please review!!!!! It would mean a lot if you do!


	6. Chapter 6: Let the Torture Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama…

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Fuji Syuusuke does not like Mizuki Hajime, but what about his cousin? Does she like him? Or does she have unmentioned plans for him? What's this?!? She's a BL fan!!! And she's gonna partner the guys along the way!

**Warning: **Shounen-ai or Yaoi! Characters might be OOC! There may be OCs! Might have OCs cursing! Many pairings! Oh, lots of torture for Mizuki! Not for Mizuki fans!

**Author's Note: **Hi there! Here's another chapter!!! Sorry for not updating sooner. I was sick so I couldn't update. Not only that, school is really bugging me. There's soo much to do. Please forgive me for not updating sooner.

Just wanted to thank **Gwang Fei, rei248, nekosaru, Anime-Freaks-101, Kaya-chan, vierblith, frozen waterz, fujilovesme, DreamsRMyLife **and **secret25 **for reviewing! Thanks for all the comments and suggestions!

A **BIG THANKS **to my good friend **Gwang Fei **for being my beta!!!

Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!

**You Deserve It**

**Chapter 6: Let the Torture Begin**

The regulars were now playing. Oishi and Eiji versus Momo and Echizen while, Mizuki is their referee. Inui was busy writing in his notebook while, Naomi and Fuji was sitting on a nearby bench watching the game.

"Where is Yuu-nii?" Naomi asked Fuji as she looked around the courts.

"Hmm… He left the courts a few minutes ago." Fuji said.

"He went to get Mizuki a drink." Inui said still busy scribbling in his notebook.

Both sapphire eyes glinted menacingly at the mere mention of Mizuki. Just then Yuuta arrived with a cup of water in hand. Naomi then smiled and went over to Yuuta leaving Fuji and Inui staring after her.

"Yuu-nii what do you have there?" Naomi asked.

"It's a cup of water for Mizuki-senpai." Yuuta said.

"Ah… could you please get Syuu-nii and me a can of soda?" Naomi asked sweetly.

"Sure. I'll just give this to Mizuki-senpai." Yuuta said and was about to go to where Mizuki was but was stopped by Naomi.

"I'll give it to him. Just please get the soda 'cause I'm really thirsty." Naomi said pleadingly.

"Okay. Just wait for a while." Yuuta said and then went away to get the soda. Naomi looked at the cup of water in her hand and looked at Inui and Fuji who was watching the game. She then called out to Inui.

"Inui-san!" Naomi called. When Inui looked at her, she motioned for him to come to her. Inui then walked up to her leaving Fuji staring after them.

* * *

"What is it?" Inui asked. 

"Do you have any of that special Inui juice you make?" Naomi asked.

"Yes I do. Actually I bought a jug full of it. I was planning on making the others taste it to see what effects it would do. It's a new concoction." Inui said fixing his glasses.

"I believe I can help you with knowing the effects of that new concoction you made." Naomi said.

"Hmm…"

"Just give me a cup of it and I guarantee you you'll see the results. It'll help both of us." Naomi said.

"Okay. What do you have in mind?" Inui asked, interested in what Naomi is planning.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Naomi said, her eyes glinting mischievously.

* * *

"Game won by Oishi-Kikumaru pair." Mizuki said. 

"Fujiko-chan! Oishi and I won, nya!" Eiji said waving at Fuji who was waving back at him.

"We really stink at doubles, Echizen." Momo said, panting.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen said.

"Momo-chan!"

"Huh? Nao-chan!" Momo called waving at Naomi as she went to them.

"You look tired, here have a cup of water." Naomi offered the cup of water that was supposed to be for Mizuki.

"Thanks." Momo said as he gulped it down.

"Your welcome." Naomi said, smiling at Momo.

"Here. I save some for you." Momo said giving the cup to Echizen.

"Hn." Echizen said then walked away. Momo's smile faltered which didn't go unnoticed by Naomi.

"I guess he doesn't like water and would rather prefer drinking Ponta." Momo said, looking at the cup of water.

"Are you okay, Momo-chan?" Naomi asked, worry in her voice.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to you!" Momo said, smiling at Naomi.

"That's not what I meant." Naomi said, looking at Momo seriously.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked, confused.

"I me –" Naomi was cut off when they heard Mizuki challenging Fuji.

"I challenge you, Fuji Syuusuke!"

"That guy just won't give up." Momo said, shaking his head and sighing in exasperation. He then turned to Naomi and asked, "What were you saying?"

"Nothing. Just forget it. You'll realize it soon. Right now, I have someone to take care of." Naomi said as she walked to where the others are.

* * *

"Play with me!" Mizuki said, pointing his index finger at Fuji. 

"That just sounded so wrong coming from you." The regulars and Mizuki turned their heads to see Naomi approaching them.

"Nao-chan has a point, nya!" Eiji said, glomping Naomi.

"That might be because he really is a pervert." Fuji said with his usual smile.

"I am not!" Mizuki said.

"You just refereed a game. Aren't you tired, Misuhi-san?" Naomi asked.

"I don't get tired! And my name is Mizuki not Misuhi!" Mizuki said.

"Whatever. So does that mean you're not thirsty." Naomi said, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, I am a bit thirsty but I already asked Yuuta to get me a drink." Mizuki said.

"Oh, so the cup was for you." Naomi said, smiling.

"What cup?" Mizuki asked.

"The one on that bench. Yuu-nii brought it a while ago but I asked him to get Syuu-nii and me a soda. He must have left it there." Naomi said as she looked at a nearby bench.

"Ha! So that's my drink!" Mizuki said, walking to the bench and getting the cup.

"So that's what you asked Yuuta a while ago?" Fuji asked.

"Yup. He's taking so long though." Naomi said.

"I'm thirsty too. How about we go and get ourselves a drink, nya!" Eiji suggested.

"I think we should. We might just run into Fuji's brother then." Oishi said.

Eiji, Oishi and Fuji began to walk while, Naomi and Inui stayed on their ground.

"So when can I see the effects of my new concoction?" Inui asked Naomi.

"It won't be long. Just wait and you'll see." Naomi said as she looked at Mizuki.

"I see." Inui said, his glasses glinting.

"Let's go. We can't let Miruki get suspicious now do we?" Naomi said, following the others.

"Indeed." Inui said, walking with Naomi. Just then they heard a scream.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Eiji, Oishi, Fuji, Naomi and Inui turned to the direction of the scream and they saw Mizuki unconscious on the floor.

"Oh my!" Oishi said.

"Nya?" Eiji said.

"Hmm…" Fuji said.

"It seems he fainted." Naomi said, her smile much brighter than normal.

"Ii… Data…" Inui said, scribbling on his notebook.

"What do you think happened?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"I dunno." Eiji said, scratching his head.

"You shouldn't worry too much. I'm sure he's fine." Fuji said.

"It's strange… Normal water can't do that." Naomi said, putting her index finger on her chin.

"It seems he drank the new concoction I made." Inui said.

"Huh?!" Oishi and Eiji said, looking at Inui.

"You made a new one?" Fuji asked.

"Yes, I did. I could give you a bottle if you want." Inui said, facing Fuji.

"That would be nice." Fuji said, smiling at Inui. Eiji and Oishi just sweatdropped while, Naomi looked amused. At that time Yuuta arrived with Momo and Echizen.

"Hey guys! Did we miss something?" Momo asked, grinning at them. Naomi couldn't help but let out a chuckle as Eiji and Oishi laughed while, Fuji continued to smile and Inui's glasses glinted.

"Okaaay. We definitely missed something." Momo said to himself.

* * *

"Nao-chan…" Fuji said. 

"Hmm?" Naomi said looking at Fuji.

"Arigatou." Fuji said, smiling at Naomi.

"Eh? What did I do?" Naomi asked confused.

"I had fun today." Fuji said.

"Oh… You're welcome. Does that mean… You don't mind what I did?"

"Not at all." Fuji said.

"That's good." Naomi said smiling as she began plotting new ways to torture Mizuki.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yey! It's finished!!! There you have it, the Chapter 6! XD It's not much but I swear it'd get better! Just stay tune and you'll see! It seems this chap is the start of hints for future BL pairs! XD 

Senpai – senior

Arigatou – thank you

Don't forget to review!!! I'll accept any comments, suggestions and criticism! Please review!!!!! It would mean a lot if you do!


End file.
